


Conserve Air

by Florian_Gray



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Irondad, Peter Parker Lives, but like Peter lived through the nsap, its really just angst, kinda spoilers for endgame trailor, like really, no happy ending, pure angst, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Peter Parker lives through the snap and is stranded with Tony Stark on this ship, and they are running out of air, fast. Tony does what he must to give him more time and save him.





	Conserve Air

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPER ANGST, PLEASE READ TAGS!
> 
> Alright, so here's your daily dose of pure sadness, feel free to scream at me in the comments.

Peter sat across from Tony, his suit still on. They sat there for what seemed like years. His head was light, and he had gotten incredibly dizzy.

“Hey kid, need more water?” Tony asks in a raspy voice.

“Save it, plus you haven't had any lately. If anyone should have it, you should” Peter says trembling slightly.

“Come here,” Tony says, motioning to sit beside him. Peter drags himself over, too tired to stand. The rough ground scrapes across his legs. He sits beside Tony who doesn't smell too pleasant, but he probably doesn't smell well either. The whole ship smells foul since they didn't have any way of disposing of their bladders other than containers. Tony pulls him closer, trying to warm him up with his own body temperature.

“Someone will come for us,” Tony murmurs against Peter’s hair. Peter nods and curls up tighter against Tony and closes his eyes, letting his tiredness take over and fall into a deep sleep.

He’s shaken awake and tries to take in a deep breath, but his head is fuzzier than it was before and his head is killing him. His lungs feel heavy; the ship seems to be dimmer than before. The ship stinks of sweat and piss and oil. He gags but thankfully keeps it in.

“Pete, Pete you with me?” Tony asks, coughing.

“Tony?” Peter asks, reaching up to touch his face.

“I’m here, are you ok? You’ve been asleep for a while.” He asked worriedly. He sits him up and hands him a tiny cup of water. Peter drinks it slowly, relishing the feeling of it sliding down his parched throat.

“I’m good, must just have been really exhausted, sorry,” Peter says, swaying slightly. Tony steadies him and sits beside him.

“This is the last of the rations, you can have it, I’ve already had some,” Tony says, holding out a small bag. Peter takes it with trembling hands and pulls out what looks like pebbles. These must have been for emergencies only. They are the size of tic tacs and tasted flavorless. They are dry and crunchy. He eats his share wordlessly.

“We’re gonna run out of air soon aren’t we?” Peter asks softly.

“Yeah, we are. In about thirty minutes we’ll be unconscious, after that, we don’t have too long. The effects are already showing. Breathing four times the normal rate, feeling unable to catch your breath, severe headache, choking feeling, panting, dizziness, vision disturbances, reduction in night-vision, blood pressure increase to name a few. If someone doesn’t find us within the next hour, we won’t survive this, or if we do our brains will never be the same.” Tony says, staring at the ceiling.

“Oh. Well, we still have time.” Peter mumbles.

“I’m so sorry Peter. I never should have, I never should have pulled you into my world, my mess. You should be on Earth, going to school and being a normal teenager. I’m, I’m sorry.” Tony says, small tears rushing down his face.

“No, no Ms. Stark you didn’t do anything. You didn’t cause that spider to bite me, none of this is your fault. I would still be up here but I’d be in a different outfit and not, and not think of you as a father.” Peter says, leaning harder against Tony. Tony sobs and pulls Peter into a long hug. They stay that way for a while. Peter closes his eyes momentarily but tries his best to stay awake.

“I’m so sorry.” He mutters. Peter shakes his head and curls up.

“What should we do to pass the time? If this is gonna be my last thirty minutes then I don’t wanna be bored.” Peter laughs softly.

“I don’t know what can we do?” Tony questions.

“Uh, never have I ever cheated on a test,” Peter says, holding up his hand to keep track. Tony smiles slightly and holds up his own hand.

“Nice try kid, but I never had to cheat in my life. Alright, never have I ever dressed as the opposite gender.” Tony says smirking.

“Low blow dude,” Peter says, putting down a finger. “Never have I ever had a nightmare about zombies chasing me,” Peter says grinning.

“I’m never telling you about my dreams again.” Tony huffs, putting down a finger. “Never have I ever thought a cartoon character was hot.”

“Ok, how can you not think Shang is hot? Plus he’s totally bi.” Peter chuckles.

“He’s a cartoon! I mainly focused on actual people.” Tony replies.

“Whatever. Never have I ever thought about what type of dog I would be.” Peter says after considering for a bit.

Tony rolls his eyes and puts a finger down. “You’d be a lab rottweiler mix. I’d be a husky.” Tony says shrugging.

“Really? I love dogs, I really want one but we never had enough to take care of one.” Peter says.

“We can adopt a dog when we get out of this. Never have I ever had a cavity.” Tony states.

“Ok, I had one, and that was when money was very tight,” Peter whines putting down another finger. “Never have I ever owned an Xbox.”

“I could probably own the company if I wanted, but sadly I do own one, mainly for Nat,” Tony says. “Never have I ever Googled something so I'd know how to spell it,” Tony says grinning mischievously.

“Ok, but spelling handkerchief is hard! It’s got extra letters!” Peter complains but puts down a finger.

“That’s easy to spell!” Tony laughs.

“No its not!” Peter argues.

“Never have I ever broken a piece of furniture by sitting on it,” Tony says.

“Hah! I haven't! Never have I ever tasted dog or cat food.” Peter says beaming proudly.

“Really? Everyone has.” Tony says putting down a finger. “I can’t really think of any more.”

“Yeah, plus I’m really tired. My brain feels so foggy and it's difficult to think.” Peter sighs leaning back against the wall.

“Don’t go to sleep on me. Can’t have you passing out yet. We should have at least ten more minutes until we do.” Tony says. He scoots over to the opposite wall and looks around for something.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks weakly.

“I’m giving you more time.” Tony mumbles, rummaging around.

“I don’t think I can use my legs anymore, that’s a bad thing,” Peter mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open.

“That’s alright Pete. Someone will come to save you, I promise.” Tony says, grabbing something then sitting against the wall, feet nearly touching Peter’s. He huffs as he tinkers with the item.

“Peter, I need you to know that this is not your fault and I’m doing this to save you, because, well I’ve grown to love you. You’re like a son to me, and my life is so much better with you in it. I never want to see a world without you in it. You must keep on living, you hear me? The world needs you. I believe in you Peter, and I love you so much.” Tony says, crying softly.

“Mr. Stark? Why are you telling me this? We’ll both get out of this ok? We’ll be fine. The world needs you.” Peter says, eyes clouding.

“It doesn’t need me, Peter. I’m so sorry. Can you close your eyes for me?” He asks.

“I need you, Mr. Stark! Why do you want me to close my eyes?” He asks, keeping the tears at bay.

“Just do it for me all right? Just go to sleep it will conserve air, and this should double your time.” Tony says, moving to sit up further, holding some weird contraption up to his head.

“Mr. Stark, no, no, please! We still have time! We can make it! Someone will save us.” Peter screams reaching out.

“Peter close your eyes,” Tony orders. Peter shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. “Please,” Tony whispers. Peter chokes on a sob and slowly closes his eyes.

“Mr. Stark, please don’t. I can’t lose you too!” Peter says, shaking violently.

“I love you, Peter Parker. You're going to be so amazing.” Tony says.

“Mr. Stark, please. I love you too; I don’t want you to go!” Peter sobs, keeping his eyes closed.

“Goodbye, Peter,” Tony whispers. Peter sees a flash then hears a thump and screams, opening his eyes. He chokes at the sight in front of him.

“Dad! Please no!” Peter screams, dragging himself over to Tony. His head has a large hole going through it, blood running down his head. Peter throws up but keeps moving to him. “No, no, no, please don’t leave me!” He screams, dragging himself over to Tony’s slumped body. He lays his head on Tony’s chest and sobs when he doesn’t hear anything. He grips his shirt crying into his chest. Suddenly a blinding beam appears, blinding Peter. He blinks back and looks up.

“No, no, Mr. Stark look, people are here. Please come back. Please. We’re safe! They came.” Peter sobs, pulling himself and Tony’s body towards the glass. “Look, we’re safe. I need you to come back. I need you to come back to life.” Peter sobs. He cries and places his hand against the cold glass, watching as objects move in front of the glass. His eyes blur and his head pounds. He lays his head against Tony’s unmoving chest and closes his eyes, letting himself finally sleep. He hears the people come in a pick him up, putting a mask to his face letting him take a deep breath of air.

“Dad.” He murmurs, a tear sliding down his cheek before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let the screaming and crying commence.


End file.
